


2034

by somanyhands



Series: Fifty Years of 221B [26]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyhands/pseuds/somanyhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dammit, Sherlock, if you don't stop pacing across this living room..."</p>
<p>Today's "Fifty Years of 221B" fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	2034

"Did you remember to take his lunchbox?" Sherlock quizzed John as the doctor re-entered 221B. "And did you make sure his little toy bee was in his bag?"

John rolled his eyes at his husband. "Yes and yes, Sherlock." he replied, click on the kettle and pulling down two mugs. "He'll be absolutely fine. The school is lovely and the teacher was very understanding about the whole 'having two dads' thing."

Sherlock nodded. He'd been worried about how Hamish might be treated if and when it became common knowledge that his parents were two married men. They'd considered letting Molly take him but it just felt wrong.  
Sherlock came up behind John and wrapped his arms around the doctor's waist.

"I know, John." he muttered quietly. "I just miss him."

****************************************************

"Dammit, Sherlock, if you don't stop pacing across this living room, I swear I am going to tie you to the bed!"

Sherlock turned and raised an eyebrow at his husband. "Really, John?" he questioned, stopping his march and approaching the doctor in the kitchen.

John turned and smiled. "Maybe."   
He placed the dried dishes back in the cupboards and turned to pull Sherlock into a hug.

"It is two more hours until we need to collect Hamish." he whispered in the detective's ear.

Sherlock's voice dropped low and growling. "Bedroom."


End file.
